mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adult Swim (Anierica)
Adult Swim is Anierican television network for teenagers, particullary high school and students owned by Nimerise Group. History As the launch (2002-2007) Adult Swim was launched on September 2, 2002. Adult Swim was closed for the first time on July 1, 2007, but seven years replaced by TvNimerise Adult Swim. As the relaunch (2018-present) On June 7, 2018, Nimerise Group announces that all television channels will be changed in Autumn 2018: *'TvNimerise': Broadcasts only new anime and OVAs *'TvNimerise 2': Broadcasts only anime movies *'TvNimerise 3': Broadcasts only cartoons and web series *'TvNimerise Adult Swim': Broadcasts Adult Swim and TBS's programmings and renaming as Adult Swim *'TvNimerise Gold': Broadcasts CBS Reality's programmings and renaming as Spectrum *'TvNimerise Junior': Broadcasts Megamax and Télétoon+/Teletoon+'s programmings and renaming as Teletoon *'TvNimerise Mini': Broadcasts Minimax and Piwi+/MiniMini+'s programmings and renaming as Minimax *'TvNimerise Plus': Broadcasts only reruns anime and OVAs On September 3, 2018, Adult Swim was relaunched, along with Toonami but it's weekend primetime block. Broadcast hours Adult Swim Programmings Current programming *''American Dad!'' *''Ballmastrz: 9009'' *''Black Dynamite'' *''Bob's Burgers'' *''The Boondocks'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''Family Guy'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Mike Tyson Mysteries'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''The Venture Bros.'' Former programming *''12 oz. Mouse'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''The Brak Show'' *''Family Guy'' *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' *''Home Movies'' *''Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil'' *''Minoriteam'' *''Moral Orel'' *''Perfect Hair Forever'' *''Sealab 2021'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Stroker and Hoop'' *''Squidbillies'' *''Tom Goes to the Mayor'' Logos Adult Swim (2003-.n.v.).png|Current logo (May 25, 2003 - July 1, 2007; September 3, 2018 - present) Adult Swim HD (2018-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (September 3, 2018 - present) Adult Swim +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (September 3, 2018 - present) Toonami Toonami is Anierican anime weekend primetime block for teenagers, particullary high school and students owned by Nimerise Group. History As the launch (2007-2014) The channel was launched on July 2, 2007; the channel broadcast all over Anierica in English. Romanian-language audio track was launched, along with Polish, French, Dutch (with any translated continuity), Norwegian (with any translated continuity), Kazakh audio tracks. On November 4, 2009, Erdetia & Neltody sub-feed was launched. The channel was closed on March 31, 2014, and was replaced by TCM 2. As the relaunch (2018-present) On September 3, 2018, Toonami was relaunched but it's weekend primetime block. Programmings Current programming *''Attack on Titan'' *''Black Clover'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' *''FLCL: Alternative'' *''JoJo's Bizzare Adventure'' *''Hunter x Hunter'' *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' *''Kiddy Grade'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''Naruto'' *''One-Punch Man'' Former programming *''Bleach'' *''Eureka Seven'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Samurai 7'' *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' Logos Toonami (2004-2007).png|First logo (July 2, 2007 - March 31, 2014) Toonami (2004-2007, mono).png|First logo with 2D version (July 2, 2007 - March 31, 2014, used the on-screen bug) Toonami (2018-.n.v.).png|Current logo (September 3, 2018 - present) Toonami +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (September 3, 2018 - present) Toonami HD (2018-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (September 3, 2018 - present) Category:Nimerise Group Category:Turner International Anierica Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Cloway Category:Cloway Category:Launched in 2002 Category:Closed in 2007 Category:Launched in 2018 Category:Entertainment television channels